Vert/4 Goddesses Online
The Goddess of Leanbox. Her appearance and demeanor are both noticeably mature, and she carries herself like a nurturing older sister. That being said, she is actually a hardcore gamer and fujoshi at heart. Her room overflows with only the best in otaku goods. Since the Goddesses are finally embarking on a journey in the world of online gaming, her specialty, she's secretly hoping she'll finally have her turn in the limelight as the protagonist. Out of all of the Goddesses, she is the only one without a younger sister. When she finds a girl she likes, she wastes no time in trying to get them to become her sister. She has chosen the Enchanter class. Her character is great at both recovery and attack skills, and she also is the only one in the party who wields element-bestowing skills.http://ideafintl.com/cyberdimension/chara/?page=4 Profile Appearance Vert's adult appearance and overall figure remains the same. However, she is wearing a more elven themed outfit. She has leaves and flowers on her hair as accessories. She wears a short green and white sleeveless silky mini-skirt decorated with a golden leaf and flower pattern. The white in her skirt area is a bit see-through. Below her shoulders are white clothes wrapped elegantly as sleeves. On her right arm is a two bracelets held together by an X. On the left arm and thigh is a plant shaped bracelet. She wears brown boots. Personality Vert is a very kind and mature woman who often plays the maternal role of the CPUs due to not having a sister herself. she is shown to be very caring to others and very wise, but can also be playful at times as well. She is shown to be the most level headed out of the Goddesses at most times. Story Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online |-|Main Story= |-|Sub Events= Megami Wo TsunTsun Shichau CD Gameplay Vert is one of the best characters in this game. Her stats are decent with nothing outstanding but nothing lacking as well. Her buffs are her strong point. Not only is Fire Relive immediately available, party wide. It is cheaper than Blanc's Feel Force and it takes almost no time to cast. Her good skills are available without much leveling up. Her strongest melee skill, Triplet and Fire Relive is available right at the start. Her first skill that she will learn is the party heal Sea of Healing. Vert's awakening skill is unique as it hits multiple times making it reliable even if a boss is in an invulnerable state such as a Volcerios flying. Her only weakness lies in her inability to burst down a boss should their break gauge be broken. Her best melee skill, Triplet hits 3 times and her strongest spells are only level 2. However that is easily mitigated as Vert can easily support Noire, Rom and Green Heart to finish off bosses. To summarize, Vert is the embodiment of being reliable to the point of bringing the party through the game. She can heal, buff, does not go down too easily and is ready to be used from the start. Equipment Weapons Main Article: Weapon/4 Goddesses Online#Vert Armor Main Article: Armor/4 Goddesses Online#Vert Hair Costumes Main Article: Costume/4 Goddesses Online#Vert Skills Videos Quotes References Navigation Category:Vert Category:Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online Characters